Asymettrical Love
by Ssennotta
Summary: Paige is saved by Death the Kid and proceeds to join the DWMA will love blossom? OC x Death the Kid
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater, nor any of the characters in this fanfiction except one, guess which one it I and you get a cookie, but she hasn't been introduced yet, so keep looking**  
Paige walked along the old cobble roads that led throughout the city, no one seemed to be there. Her light brown hair, tied into a ponytail with her bangs falling to her left, looked almost golden under the flickering streetlights. Her large hazel eyes were slightly pinched together at the edges and darted around the narrow street. Her face was free of makeup except for neatly done eyeliner and mascara, that made her eyes look even bigger. Her skin was tanned so that it complemented her hair very well. She was an average height, and weight, but not thin enough to look like a model. She heard a subtle rumbling behind her. It began roar as she stopped and turned around. Paige stood there completely unmoved, whether by fear, or determination. The rumbling came closer, and Paige could hear a crash followed by the scream of a woman. She started to run. Off in the distance she could her gunshots 'A gang fight?' she questioned, but she didn't have long. She heard the crashing sound again much louder, and saw a grotesque face rear towards her. It's skin was pure white and almost blue in places. The places that once held eyes were now empty. It's hair was blond and grew in messy patches on it's head. It was just skin tightly attached to a deformed skeleton it was slumped over, seemingly weighed down by it's enormous shoulders. The monster's head was miniscule almost laughably small compared to it's shoulders. It lurched towards Paige large claws poised. She heard the gunshots again, but this time she saw the bullets. They seemed to glow, a pinkish color. She saw a flying skateboard above her. She heard the gunshots and guessed that was her "gang." The bullets hit the monster her seemed to turn into ribbons and imploded, inside was a glowing red orb. The gunman, or gun boy as the case may be, had black hair with white stripes on the right side. "What was that?" Paige asked as his two guns glowed and turned into two teenage girls.

"That man's soul had become the egg of a kishin, you're lucky to be alive." He said turning around. Paige hadn't noticed it before, but his face was surprisingly mature, with golden eyes and a nose that pointed slightly upward. The two girls looked like siblings, but Paige wasn't certain, one had short blonde hair, and the taller one had longer, darker hair. Paige looked awestruck at the strange trio that had saved her. She noticed, in her fright, her bangs had fallen to cover both eyes.

"I'll repay you, I promise." Paige shouted to the boy as he left, he looked back and said,

"Then, I will see you at the DWMA, Liz, Patti, let's go." He turned back around, but promptly looked back at Paige, he looked closer at her hair. Perfect Symmetry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review cookie to CreepyStalkerFangirl and I hope this chapter is as good as the last!**

Paige stood at the bottom of a towering staircase. That boy had told her to come here? At the top of the stairs was a school, but Paige wouldn't have known that if she hadn't been told. The school was mainly red and black with white skulls and red spikes designed symmetrically. She looked upward and saw students running the whole way up.

"Alright!" Shouted and began to walk quickly up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, she saw a group of kids gathered around one central spike on the top of the building. A kid a bit shorter than she did jumped down, Paige just stared at what she thought was a disturbed child. He turned her way, he had wildly spiky blue hair, a muscular tan body wearing odd ninja like clothes. He looked at there, and Paige rushed inside trying to avoid embarrassment on her first day.

The inside of the school was shocking to say the least. Tidy hallways, that looked like an old private school, Students bustling quietly, rather than fighting, and teachers waiting calmly in their classrooms. Paige was awestruck. She wandered along the halls,before running into a girl a little older than her.

"It's your first time here huh?" The girl asked, she had short curly brown hair, glasses that hid ice gray-blue eyes. She was taller than Paige and more chubby. Paige looked up horrified, she hadn't meant to get in trouble on the first day, she nodded slowly.

"I'm here to pick up the stragglers." The older girl said warmly,"Lord Death always assigns someone who knows the city well. By the way," She motioned for Paige to follow her. "I'm Sarah Howell."

"Paige, Patno." Paige said following her. Sarah led Paige to a room labeled first years, it was secluded and rather small.

"Sorry, it was the only classroom they could spare."

"They?" Paige asked confused, "Aren't you in your second year at least?"

Sarah laughed, but shook her head sadly,"Last year, I was supposed to be in, but the kishin revived. The madness was to strong for me to handle, I would of hurt the other students." Paige looked away and opened the door Sarah entered first, and Paige thought she saw something black above the door. He suspicions were proved correct when a short boy with wildly curly brown hair squished under a black fedora with skulls and barbed wire patterns. Skulls seemed to be popular with him as he wore a jacket and on the hood Paige could make out two sides of a skull. The boy landed squarely on Sarah's shoulders and was acting like a kid at the fair as she tried to get him off. After about thirty minutes of struggling Sarah reached her her hands up, grabbed him, and threw him on the floor so hard some of the tiles cracked. Sarah brushed off her hands, and Paige thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't been angry when they first met.

In the room there were kids scattered around, some turned into weapons like Liz and Patti, and others tried picking them up. They didn't always succeed, but when they did it was a triumphant moment. A tall man with blue skin walked up to Paige and Sarah. "Weapon or miester?" He asked in a low voice.

"Meister." Sarah replied and was given a badge with that label.

"Me too." Paige said after Sarah. She too was given her badge, just before being swept up by the crowd. She ran into a girl with long brown hair.

"Sorry!" Paige said embarrassed by all the people she had run into that day

"It's not a problem, I'm Kacie,but my friends call me Vivi, I'm a weapon." She said happily.

"I'm a meister." Paige said a bit unsure.

"We should partner up, obviously some sort of fate pulled us together!" Kacie said happily turning into a katana with thin black streaks. Paige picked it up hesitantly. She felt an instant connection, unlike anything else.

"We should partner up." Paige replied as Kacie turned back into a human, she and Paige made their way back to Sarah who had also found a partner, a shorter girl with dark blue eyes and messy curled hair, glasses and pale skin.

"Paige, Lacey, Lacey, Paige." Sarah said motioning between the two of them. "Who's this?" She asked Kacie

"Vivi," Kacie replied. Sarah grabbed her and hugged her."Welcome to the team." Sarah said. "The last two should be coming soon." Sarah said as the boy who had jumped on her arrived next to the quartet. "Speak of the devil." Sarah laughed

"I'm Angus, and this is Lily." He said pointing to himself then a tan girl with straight chocolate hair and brown eyes. Sarah looked around the group puzzled.

"All of us have brown hair," she said, "That's kind of boring. I'm going to dye my hair! Every month I'll have a new hair color!" She tromped into the next room happily as the others followed behind exasperated.

**Did you enjoy? Internet pocky to all whom review!**


	3. Chapter 3

YAY Ch. 3! Review cookie to CreepyStalkerFangirl!

Upon finally catching up with Sarah, Paige entered the second classroom. It was a large empty room, absent of even seating. The only thing present were a line of dummies.

"This is the training room." Sid said appearing out of nowhere. Lily jumped looking at him startled. "You'll be tested to see if you can handle fighting evil. Those who can will be put in an advanced class."

Sarah stepped forward with a cocky grin on her face. "May I go first?" she asked politely. Sid nodded towards her,

"Lou." Sarah said Lacey stepped forward and turned into a large black battle axe. Sarah grasped the handle gently, but firmly. She ran forward, her once cocky grin was now becoming warped and twisted as she sliced away at the dummy. She laughed as it fell to ribbons. A paralyzing chill fell over the room as her face filled with horror. Sarah grabbed her face, as if she was checking that it was still on. Lacey came out of her weapon form and picked up her meister.

"Sid, can we be excused?" She asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Of course, I wouldn't stop you that's not the kind of man I was." Lacey beamed at him and left the room. Paige was confused, what had just happened and why?

"Alright, who wants to test their skills with their partner next?" Sid asked the group of unnerved students. Lily raised her hand quickly then pulled it down looking somewhat embarrassed by the lack of hands.

"Alright, you can go." Sid said before Lily pulled her hand down fully. Angus grabbed her other hand, and she turned into a spear that had a similar look to a bee's stinger. He stabbed the dummy and flourished Lily pulling into a simple stop. After this many hands shot up until eventually Paige was called on.

"Let's go Vivi." Paige said a bit nervously. Kacie turned into a white katana with a black handle. Paige grasped the handle with a sweaty palm and ran towards the dummy. Paige took a light breath and sliced the dummy clean in half. She returned to the group in a light daze, barely paying attention as the group was split into those who would fight and those who wouldn't. Paige and Kacie crossed over to those in the elite class along with Angus and Lily. Lacey entered the room with Sarah who saw the split and went to join her friends.

"Not so fast," Sid said, Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. " I don't think it's safe for you to be fighting. You'll be going in the other class. You will be taking remedial lessons with one of our more experienced professors to help with you're madness as well." Sarah's mouth hung open, nearly reaching the floor. "It's for your safety as well as the safety of your fellow students." Sarah sorrowfully joined the other group with Lacey following behind trying to cheer her up.

Paige, and the others filed into the first year elite class. Sitting on the desk was a lightly tanned man with long blonde hair sitting cross-legged with a sword slung over his shoulder and a twig in his mouth. He wore a white shirt and jacket resting on his shoulders without his hands in the sleeves; a pair of jeans and a white belt. Two more cases of swords lay in the corner of the classroom also. Paige looked at him in a silent awe. He stood up, opening his brown eyes.

"Would all of you take your seats, so we can take roll." He said calmly, obviously hiding his excitement. The group all found seats among the amphitheater. The class went rather uneventfully, with just a lecture on how different the DWMA was from an ordinary school. Most of the basic stuff that the majority of the group had heard numerous times.

As the ending bell rang the professor, Mifune distributed a piece of candy to each of the students as they left class.

**Alright, not to long of a chapter, however it does give a bit of explanation. I hope you all have a great summer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dang it! I think this is becoming un-scheduled! Ah well, at least I can write this series. However, Warning: I am awful at writing romance, so if this gets incredibly awkward you know why.**

Paige filled down through the now crowded halls, along with Kacie, Angus and Lily.

"I guess we're checking out the living arrangements, I hope we get decent rooms." Kacie said sighing, "The better rooms often go to higher level meisters though, so we probably get crap." Kacie pouted slightly.

"Hey, we can make due with any room, it doesn't really matter." Paige told Kacie patting her on the back. Kacie perked up and began laughing.

"I know that, but it would be nice to have a good room."

"Hey, do you think we should pick up Lacey and Sarah after their extra lessons?" Lily asked.

"It's just Sarah." a voice from behind them answered. Kacie turned around quickly to find Lacey standing behind them. She looked around at them.

"Where is she anyway? As soon as class got out she bolted, it's not like her."

"That chick's insane, best not to worry about her." Angus said shrugging

"That's exactly why I am worrying, if her madness gets to out of hand, it could be bad. Ah well, I'll just have to have faith in her. I'll see you guys later I have to get mine and Sarah's key." Lacey said walking ahead of the foursome.

"She's right," Lily said, "If we get there first we have first pick on rooms,come on Angus let's go!" Lily grabbed onto Angus's wrist and dragged him along quickly apologizing as she pushed her way through the hoard of students. Kacie grabbed onto Paige's arm.

"We'd better hurry." Kacie said rushing ahead past Paige who ran ahead to catch up before being suddenly being thrown to the ground.

"Oww, I'm so sorry," Paige began looking up at the person she had bumped into, it was the same boy who had saved her, from the suit to his odd hair color. Now that Paige took the time to look, he really was handsome, especially his eyes.

"It seems we just keep bumping into each other," he said breaking Paige's trance. "Here." He held out his hand and pulled her up. "Why were you running like that?" He asked.

"My partner, she's trying to get the best room she can." Paige explained, the boy just laughed.

"It won't do her any good to rush, the rooms are pre-assigned."

"I knew it, Oh, I never introduced myself last time, I'm Paige."

"Death the Kid, this is my father's academy." Kid explained. He noticed this time her bangs were all on the left side of her face.

"That explains the suit. Hey, can I get you lunch sometime? I still have to pay you back for saving me."

"Alright, I'll meet you this Saturday in front of the school." He said, staying near expressionless.

"Okay, will noon work?" Paige asked

"Sure, I'll see you then." he replied and continued walking. Paige caught up with Kacie, who was excitedly waving their key around.

"What took you so long Paige?" Kacie asked impatiently

"Nothing, just had to pay Death the Kid back for saving me. I'm buying him lunch Saturday." Kacie's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh, you, are going on a date with KID?" Kacie asked pushing Paige outside.

"It's just paying him back, I do not intend to date him!" Paige yelled at Kacie. Kacie grabbed Paige by the arm.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened. Everything!" Paige sat down on a nearby bench, and relayed the information. Kacie's eyes grew wider until Paige had finished.

"Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh Oh My Gosh." Kacie freaked out. Sarah looked over from across the courtyard.

"What's wrong with Vivi?" She asked curtly.

"I just told her that I'm going on a date with Death the Kid." Paige said annoyed.

"Good catch, how's the advanced class." Sarah changed the subject.

"Our teacher is amazing, he gave us candy, I saved my piece though."

"Lucky, Sid's cool and all, but we have to learn about basic crap. You saw the way I performed, I should be in the advanced class." Sarah slumped over slightly, "Maybe they're right, maybe I shouldn't be allowed to fight."

"I'm sure you'll rise up into the advanced class, by the way, how are your special lessons?" Paige asked. Sarah stared at her completely flat faced and said bluntly.

"The teacher is a nutcase."

**Alright, so thus ends the tale of the group's first day at the DWMA, and for the real life Paige, an out of character dialogue replacing the explanation of Paige's teacher**

**Sarah: What kind of teacher did you get?**

**Paige: I got an awesome teacher**

**Sarah:F*ck you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it's been a while, it's been hectic over here, but now for what I presume at least some of you were waiting for, the date.**

Paige stood in front of the menacing building, nervously pulling at her pale green dress. It was a simple dress that fell just below her knees, she also wore simple white sandles and silver stud earrings. _This isn't a date, I'm just dressed like this because it's what I normally wear. _Paige tried to reassure herself. Despite her thoughts she was blushing profusely, and kept glancing down nervously at her watch, he said 11, right? Paige's heart raced. Right on time Kid walked up to greet her He was wearing a simple white polo shirt, and black slacks, he looked just as tidy as when he was at school.

"Have you been waiting long?" Kid asked, looking Paige over.

"I'm still not quite used to being here yet," Paige explained, a bit nervously, "So, I gave myself plenty of time to get up the stairs."

Kid laughed slightly, "It'll come with time, so where do you want to go?"

Paige looked at him flustered, "Umm, I haven't had a chance to really look at the restaurants around here, the first day at school was only my third day in Death City." She explained a bit shyly.

"I know a good Italian place, that's pretty nearby, we wouldn't have to walk to far." Kid suggested.

Paige agreed happily and the two were off, nearly two blocks from the school was their destination. The two were seated rather quickly, probably because Kid was Lord Death's son. Menu's were passed around, and Paige gawked at the choices, all of them looked amazing, but eventually Paige decided on a simple dish, that was just pasta, butter, and a strange type of cheese. Kid ordered a mushroom marinara.

Following behind Paige, Kacie, Angus, Lily, Sarah, and Lacey, gathered into the restaurant, and managed to get a table close to Paige and Kid's. Kacie looked over to Kid, and Paige, trying to keep an eye on them without making eye contact, and the others filled in the rest of the booth. After the quintet had ordered, Kacie saw something out of the corner of her eye. Kid's weapons. Kacie looked over at the two of them, shocked.

"What are you doing?" The older one asked, looking a tad bit bored.

"Spying." Kacie replied shortly. The girl looked at her as if she was insane, and the younger sibling started laughing.

"Isn't that pretty rude?" The older girl asked

"And your point is?" Kacie asked manipulatively

"I'm in." She stated excitedly. "I'm Liz, by the way, and this is Patti."

"Intros all around!" Sarah laughed, "My name is Sarah, and Lacey over here is my partner."

"You're the one taking remedial lessons with Professor Stein?" Liz asked shocked, "I thought it would be an older student."

"Yeah! Last time Stein taught remedial lessons, he nearly killed some of the best meisters our age." Patti agreed

"Really? We just talked." Sarah said curiously, "Anyway, these two are Angus, and Ri."

Liz and Patti said hello politely, and Liz and Kacie proceeded to spy on their meisters,

"I hope they realize that we can hear them." Kid said exasperatedly.

"Probably not." Paige laughed, "Just ignore them."

"Ri, stop stealing my cheese!" Sarah shouted.

"Then you stop hogging all the bread!" Lily replied angrily

"But-but it's sourdough." Sarah whined sadly

Paige sighed. "Those idiots. I just can't believe they followed us."

"It's alright, I expected it." Kid said with a hint of a smile. The two finished the rest of the meal, with light-humored conversation.

"Think we could do this again sometime." Paige said nervously

"Only if your friends don't tag along every time." Kid chuckled.

**There Paigicus you happy!? I updated!**

**And for the rest of you, I'm sorry it took so long, I've been really busy lately, I'll try to get back on schedule**


End file.
